1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for furniture.
2. Description of Related Art
In particular, the invention relates to a hinge for furniture including a first element to be fixed to the inside of a side wall of a piece of furniture, a second element to be fixed to a door and an intermediate element, hinged to the first element to enable the reciprocal articulation of the first and second element, so as to allow the opening and closing of the door.
Hinges of this type have been known for some time, as they simplify the assembling and dismantling operations of furniture doors and the necessary regulations for the correct assembly functioning.
A hinge of the above-mentioned type is described in Italian patent application Nr. BS91A0000089.
According to the disclosure of said patent application, a single pin hinge for furniture for fixing a door to a side wall of a piece of furniture, comprises an element fixed on the door, with a portion inserted therein, and an element fixed on the wall of the furniture, equipped with a hinge, the element fixed on said wall having an orientable portion, articulated on the pin of the hinge and connected to the element fixed on the door, when the hinge has been assembled. The orientable portion has an intermediate element, suitable for being inserted into a housing present in the element fixed to the door; a release device is included for blocking the intermediate element, which holds said element once it is inserted in the housing, by means of a rotation around its hinging point and pressure towards the bottom of the housing.
The hinge according to the above invention has the drawback of completely disinserting the part of the hinge fixed to the wall of the furniture from the element fixed to the door, during the dismantling of the door. This means that the operator must sustain the door in the correct position until all the hinges have been released, to prevent the door from falling and to prevent the whole weight of the door from resting on the last hinge to be released.
A second drawback of the hinges described above and so far known, is the necessity of resorting to tools for the disassembling of the hinge.
The general objective of the present invention is to solve the above drawbacks of the known art in a very simple, economical and particularly functional way.
A further objective of the invention, in addition to providing a system capable of safely supporting the door during the assembly and dismantling operations, is to facilitate said operations, above all when there is only one operator.
Also included in the objectives of the present invention is to provide a hinge which, thanks to the particular draft configuration of its insertion elements, allows easy assembly and guarantees an accurate coupling when said elements are in a closed position.
In view of the above objectives, a hinge for furniture has been conceived, according to the present invention, having the characteristics specified in the enclosed claims.